1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for controlling buoyancy of submersible vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a buoyancy control system employing a selective weight release mechanism. In particular, the invention relates to buoyancy control by a very precise selective weight release system employing in part weights varying in number, size, and/or composition and having the potential for pre-programming diving profiles of such submersibles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art weight release devices have several limitations. First, they are generally composed of a number of extremely complex mechanical linkages requiring fine tolerances and are subsequently often unreliable when actuated resulting in too much weight being released or none being released at all. Corrosion, inadequate lubrication and expansion/contraction binding of the many metal parts are but a few of the factors affecting reliability and these factors are omnipresent considerations for machinery operated in marine environments. A second limitation is that most conventional weight release devices are configured such that most or all of the weight to be released is a significant portion of the submersible's hull, usually occurring as all or a major portion of the vessel's keel. Thus activation of the weight release mechanism is generally coincident with impairment of the navigability of the vessel due to loss of the keel or parts thereof. A third limitation is that conventional weight release mechanisms are directed toward loss of large amounts of weight in emergency situations to effect bringing the submersible to the surface immediately. Precise depth control of the submersible by release of selected types and numbers of weights not forming a portion of the submersible's hull has not been attempted.
The instant invention is directed toward a method of overcoming the limitations described above as well as providing additional advantages not available with conventional weight release systems.